Wings of Fire: Under the Mountain
A fanfiction by TheGoldenDragoness. Edited by Matau99. This is my first fanfiction so please give advice. Criticism is most welcome. THIS FANFICTION IS NOW ON HIATUS Stuff This is the story of the Dragonets of Destiny's life under the mountain. This story will be split into parts and each dragonet has a part and their part is told in their opinion. The parts will be in this order: Part 0: Prologue Part 1: Glory Part 2: Tsunami Part 3: Clay Part 4: Starflight Part 5: Sunny UPDATE: Chapter 4 now out! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS UNLESS YOU ARE MATAU99 I WILL NOW BE AUTIONING OFF THE OTHER 4 PARTS OF THE STORY. THE THREAD WILL BE POSTED SOON. Part 0: Prologue Rust coloured scales glinted in the sunlight as a SkyWing landed with a thud on the floor of the Talons of Peace’s meeting cave. A SeaWing’s eyes lifted from a scroll and lit up when he saw the SkyWing. “Kestrel, you got my message!” the SeaWing said happily. Kestrel shifted her enormous wings. “Of course, Nautilus. What do you want?” Kestrel asked. She had a grumpy expression on your snout as if she was just putting up with this so that she could go back to training some Talons the fighting method of the SkyWings. “You have been chosen, along with Webs, Dune, Asha and Hvitur, to raise the Dragonets of Destiny!” Nautilus exclaimed cheerfully. He beamed. Kestrel reared up on her back legs and flared her wings. “WHAT?!” Kestrel squawked. “Well you do remember that prophecy that Morrowseer delivered that we agreed to help him with? It’s exactly that! You are going to raise them!” Nautilus still sounded overly happy. “No! Why me? Of all dragons? Why choose me?” Kestrel was angry, frustrated and scared all at the same time. She suddenly thought of her own dragonets, how she had cherished her first and only egg, how she had received a lot of attention because of the egg that held twin SkyWings. Then she remembered that she had been forced to kill one of them and then how she had tried to escape with the other. She snapped back into reality to hear Nautilus’ answer. “Why yes Kestrel. You are one of the strongest dragons in the Talons,” He said. “But-but,” Kestrel stuttered. “No buts about it. You are doing it and that is final. Anyway, you are one of the only Talons that knows where the secret cave is,” Nautilus ordered, wagging a claw at her. Kestrel huffed and flew away, never feeling more defeated in her life. Webs stepped into the hidden caves panting and dripping wet. Clutched in his talons was the SeaWing egg of destiny. He lay it down into one of the five nests and noticed that the MudWing egg was already there. “Asha?” he called but there was no answer. He walked into the next cave and gasped. There was Asha, lying on the floor, bleeding severely. “Asha! What happened?” he cried cradling her head in his talons. “Caught in battle between IceWings and SkyWings,” she wheezed. “Name MudWing....” she closed her eyes. “What? Name him what?” Webs said. “Clay.......,” She said in her dying breath. Webs made a sympathetic noise and brought Asha’s body to the river and carefully placed her in. The current pulled her under almost immediately. Thud. Webs’ ears shot up and he raced into the main cave. Thud. There it was again. Morrowseer, Webs thought as the large NightWing walked into the cave. Morrowseer snarled at Webs and set the NightWing egg into one of the nests. “Where are the SkyWing and SandWing eggs?” he growled. “C-coming,” Webs stammered. Morrowseer glared at him again and walked out. The next night...... All three remaining guardians stood in a line in front of the prophesied eggs. Well all prophesied except for one. Kestrel was still in favor of smashing the RainWing egg. Suddenly a crack sounded through the silent cave. The MudWing was hatching. A brown head popped out and the eggshell fell apart. The dragonet looked at the other eggs around him and lunged for the SeaWing egg. Webs grabbed him and threw him into the river. “What are you doing?” Kestrel shouted and rushed over to the river and grabbed the dragonet that was whimpering quietly. “He was attacking the others eggs!” Webs answered but another crack kept Kestrel from growling back. A dark blue snout broke out of the second egg and looked around. Then the RainWing egg cracked and a grey snout emerged. It spotted Kestrel and tried to make her scales look like the SkyWing’s. Kestrel scowled and picked up the RainWing. “I don’t want the other dragonets seeing her until they are ready to fulfill the prophecy,” Kestrel said. A black tail then poked out from the NightWing egg followed by the rest of the dragonet’s body. Kestrel noticed that Dune was staring at the SandWing egg. “That’s one tiny egg,” Kestrel remarked. “That’s why I’m worried about it,” Dune hissed. Finally it cracked and a tiny SandWing tumbled out. “What the? No barb!” Kestrel cried. “I followed the instructions though. It was out in the desert, all alone,” Dune said. They lined up the dragonets in front of them. It was time for the guardians to name them. “Clay,” Webs said touching the MudWings head with one talon. “Tsunami,” Webs said and did the same. “Glory,” Kestrel said. The RainWing was being faced away from the other dragonets. “Starflight,” Dune said, pointing to the NightWing. He then turned to the SandWing, “And Sunny”. The dragonets looked at each other. But this was only the beginning. Part 1: Glory Chapter 1 Glory spent the first six months of her life in darkness. She gripped Webs’ scales tightly as he plunged under water. He followed the current for a while and then he started swimming towards the surface. They burst out of the water with the young RainWing gasping for air. Glory laid herself out on the cold rock and sighed, closing her eyes. She then opened her startling emerald eyes and looked straight at Webs. Webs caught her pleading stare and had to look away. He didn’t want to leave her like this. “I’m sorry,” Webs whispered, “I really wish I didn’t have to do this.” Glory then saw chains in his talons and flailed backwards, whimpering. Webs flung the chains around a stalagmite and then grabbed Glory and wrapped them around her. Webs turned and headed for the river. He glanced back once but then dove into the river and swam off. For hours Glory cried. In the cave it was completely dark and she could hear nothing but the flow of the river. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. Eventually, she curled up in a small ball and went to sleep. The next morning....... Glory opened her eyes and looked around. It was brighter than it was last night but only by a bit. She discovered that even though she was chained up, she could reach the river. She dipped her claws in the water. It was cold and wet. She saw something moving in the water. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by Webs. Glory looked up at him angrily. She hissed, flicking her tongue in and out. “I’m sorry if I scared you, little one,” Webs said. He offered her a cow’s leg. She peered at it curiously. She looked up at Webs and then back down at the food. She grabbed it with her tail, flung it into the air and caught it with her mouth. She swallowed, ruffled her wings and sat down. “Good,” Webs said. He looked at her and sighed. “Who?” Glory asked pointing to herself. Webs had a shocked expression on his snout. “Wow,” Webs said, “I mean, it’s normal for dragonets to already know some words but you’re a-a-, it doesn’t matter. Webs recognized what she was trying to ask. “You want to know who you are?” Glory nodded. She sat down curled her tail around her talons and listened. “You are Glory. You are a RainWing but also a substitute Dragonet of Destiny. You will most likely be abused by the other guardians but remember what I’m telling you now. You will be strong. You will be clever. Don’t listen to what others say because when you save the world, you will never be called a mistake again. Instead you will be a hero. Because when the SkyWing was lost you came to the rescue,” Webs finally answered. Glory coked her head at him. “I know you probably didn’t understand any of that,” Webs sighed, “I’ll be back later”. Glory smiled as he swam out of her cave. She had understood every word. Then she smiled even wider. Because now she knew she had a purpose. And hope. Webs came back later that day with a sack of scrolls and more food. Soon after, Glory saw something rust-coloured moving in the water. Something huge burst out of the water and Glory whimpered, claws trembling. This huge dragon looked like it could crush her with the touch of a claw. “Hello RainWing. Welcome to your first battle training,” Kestrel growled and lunged at the pale green dragonet. Chapter 2 Glory darted out of the way just in time. She stood, panting as far away from Kestrel as the chains allowed. She cowered as Kestrel walked towards her, smiling. She leaned down and blew a tiny spark of fire at Glory’s underbelly. Glory yelped. “Didn’t you like that?” Kestrel asked, smiling. “Well that’s how mistakes are treated at the SkyWing kingdom, so you’d better get used to it,” She snarled. SkyWings? Glory thought, What are they? Kestrel started pacing in front of her. “First I will teach you about the tribes,” Kestrel stated. Isn’t this supposed to be battle class?, Glory thought but she knew not to question the angry dragon in front of her. “There are seven tribes. The war-like MudWings, the dangerous SandWings, the powerful SkyWings, the not-so-simple SeaWings, the worthless, lazy RainWings, the bitter IceWings and the mysterious NightWings,” Kestrel finally finished. Glory nodded slowly. “I will be teaching you about them. I will also be asking questions. Get the question wrong, you get the claws. Maybe the fire if I feel like,” Kestrel growled. And there’s the battle part, Glory thought. Kestrel started telling Glory about the tribes. Their abilities and weakness’s, where they live, what they ate, about their royalty and how they acted in general. “Question time, RainWing,” Kestrel smiled. Glory took one look at Kestrel’s claws and teeth and hid behind a tall stalagmite. Kestrel stopped, shrugged and carried on. “What can a MudWing born from a blood red egg do?” “Umm, walk through fire?” Glory answered, shaking. “Correct,” Kestrel growled. Glory slowly emerged from behind the stalagmite. Maybe this won’t be so bad, Glory thought. “Other than having gills, what else can SeaWings do or have?” Kestrel questioned. “They have glow in the dark scales and an enormous tail,” Glory said, more confident than last time. Kestrel turned and smiled at her. Glory knew that this was a bad sign. Oh no, what have I done? “You forgot seeing in the dark,” she said. Kestrel looked very pleased with herself. It all happened so fast that Glory had no idea what was going on but before long, she had a sore bleeding wing. The questions continued like this. Sometimes she would get them right and sometimes she would get them wrong. After the final question, which Glory got wrong, Kestrel looked sourly at the water but jumped in and swam off. When she was gone, Glory walked over to the river and tried to wash her wounds. Kestrel had hurt her badly. Later that day, Webs came back with food. He took one look at the dragonet and made a sympathetic noise. Then he left. Glory curled up to sleep for the night, knowing that there would be many more days like this to come. Chapter 3 Glory clawed at the ground and snarled. She had grown significantly in size since she had been dumped in the tiny cave three months ago. Her chains had been taken off after Webs realized that Glory hated water and would never try to swim out of her prison of rock. She had learnt to read and write and had been taught about the prophecy. One training session, she had asked where the other dragonets were and Webs told her they were hidden elsewhere.'' Well, that’s a waste'', Glory had thought. Why not have them all in one set of caves? It had occurred to Glory that there must be some more caves because the guardians had to go somewhere when they weren’t teaching her. More than once, Glory had walked around clawing at the walls, trying to get out. But the only real way out was the river. Glory saw a shape in the water and went over to it. Probably just Kestrel delivering my lunch, Glory thought. She peered into the water waiting. The next second she was in the freezing cold water. She fought to keep her head above the water. Then a tail wrapped around her body and pulled her out. “A dragonet of destiny does not try to drown herself,” Kestrel lectured. “You pulled me in! Why are you so mean?” Glory hissed. Kestrel froze while Glory glared at her. Instead of answering she whacked Glory with her tail and threw a small quail and a bunch of scrolls at her. Kestrel disappeared into the water. Glory sat down and started pulling the quail apart with her claws when she noticed the title of one of the scrolls and got up. THE HISTORY OF THE SKYWINGS From Queen Garnet to the present Glory had always thought the SkyWings were an interesting tribe. She finished her quail and started to read. She skipped a whole lot of boring stuff and started to read an interesting looking paragraph. Queen Garnet became queen when she was two years old, which is the youngest recorded age a dragonet as ever become queen. She won by poisoning her mother’s food. Not much was known about her life before she married. She married the head guard and had four children, three girls and a boy. Their names were Spark, Scarlet, Ruby and Typhoon. They had everything a dragon could possibly want. Then the IceWings and MudWings came. They were furious with the SkyWings for killing their heirs. They destroyed the SkyWing kingdom and the palace making the SkyWings have to flee to the small caves under the many mountains of the fallen kingdom. Thud. Glory leapt to her feet. I’ll finish the scroll later, Glory thought. She ran to the back of the cave and pressed her ear against the cool, hard stone. She could hear crying. But she didn’t know who it was. Kestrel, Webs and Dune would never cry. “Sunny, it’s alright. It was just an accident,” a voice said. Sunny? Who’s Sunny? “Clay! If she hadn’t told Dune we would have escaped!” another voice growled. Clay? Sunny? Who are they? And how do they know Dune? “Tsunami, I probably wouldn’t have even fit through the skyhole,” Clay said. Tsunami? Sounds like a SeaWing name. Clay must be a MudWing then. And Sunny is a SandWing. “Anyway, there was a very likely chance that the rock tower would have collapsed if we had tried to climb it,” another voice argued. Glory heard a huff and a dragon stomping off. “You were probably right, Starflight,” Clay said. Starflight. NightWing probably, Glory thought. A MudWing, SandWing, SeaWing and NightWing. The other dragonets of destiny. Chapter 4 Those liars! Glory thought. She paced around the cave and flared her ruff. “Why I ought to...” And then she stopped. And she realized. She couldn't do anything. She didn’t know if the guardians were going to let her out of the cave. At this rate, probably never. If they didn't need her, one day they were going to leave the caves and leave her there to die. Unwanted. Forever alone. She had no purpose. She was just a replacement. Nothing else. She lay down and cried herself to sleep. The next day, none of the guardians came. Late in the afternoon, Glory sat down started to read more of the SkyWing scroll. The king, Topaz, and the oldest daughter, Spark, were killed in the battle. The rest of the Royal family moved into the biggest set of caves. There was a small river that ran through the caves which supplied them with fresh water. Since they had spare rooms, the Queen let the noblest families stay there. For two years they lived like that, in peace. When Typhoon was found dead in his room. Garnet started to fiercely protect her remaining daughters. All of the families were moved out of the Royals caves. When both of her children reached adulthood, Garnet started to panic. She knew her daughters were strong and she was getting older. One day Garnet killed Ruby. Scarlet saw her all of the guards had to restrain Scarlet from going completely insane and destroying everything. Scarlet was put into a cave, only accessible by the river until she calmed down. That sounds like the cave I'm in right now, Glory thought. And then a glowing head broke the surface of the water. Glory raced to the back of the cave where the faint light of the river didn't reach. She spread her wings and pressed her body to the wall. The dragon jumped out of the water and landed right next to the spot Glory had been in not 5 seconds ago. Some of her scales were glowing. “They will never find me here! Ha! I’m the best dragon at hide and seek in the whole world!” exclaimed the glowing dragon. Glory felt something tingling her nose. Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't sneeze! And she sneezed. The other dragon’s ears shot up. “Who’s there?” she commanded. “G-G-Glory,” the RainWing stammered. Glory walked out where the dragon could see her. It’s Tsunami! From last night! "Why are you here?” Tsunami asked. “I’m not sure. I've been here since I was born. I’m supposed to be the replacement for the lost SkyWing of destiny,” Glory answered. “Wow! That’s great!” Tsunami said. Not really, Glory thought. “Guess what? I’m gonna get you out of here,” Tsunami stated. She started walking towards the river. Glory followed her. “Just hold onto my tail and we'll be out of the water in no time,” Glory did as she was told and they dove in. The cold water rushed past them. When they surfaced, Glory had to close her eyes from the blinding light. “Tsunami! I told you not to hide underwater!” said a black dragonet. Tsunami poked her tongue at him. “I wasn't underwater the whole time, Starflight. I found the SkyWing’s replacement,” Tsunami said. She stepped aside reveal Glory. Starflight’s eyes went wide. Clay and Sunny walked into the cave together and asked who Glory was. “I’m the SkyWing’s replacement. My name is Glory,” She told them. “Wow. An actual RainWing. The scrolls say that no one sees RainWings anymore because they stay in the rainforest all the time being lazy,” Starflight remarked. Tsunami hissed when Starflight said ‘lazy’. “Hi!” Sunny exclaimed, “Your scales look great! I love the colour!” Glory looked down at her scales and realized they were bright pink. They turned orange instantly. “What is going on here?” Webs walked into the cave and did a double-take. “Kestrel! Dune!” he shouted. The other dragons came rushing in. Glory looked up and smiled at them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (TheGoldenDragoness) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)